1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a hinge mechanism with multiple rotating axes and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of touch control technology and operating system, a notebook computer with a display module equipped with a touch panel has become a mainstream in the industry. When the aforesaid notebook computer is in use, it provides a user not only with a conventional notebook computer mode but also with a tablet computer mode that the display module is turned over and laid on a host module of the notebook computer, such that the touch panel faces the user for performing touch control operations thereon.
Conventionally, there is a recess formed on a casing of the display module of the aforesaid notebook computer. When the notebook computer is in the tablet computer mode, a linkage member of a hinge mechanism of the notebook computer is contained in the recess. It facilitates the user to stably operate the notebook computer in the tablet computer mode that a back side of the display module is completely held by the host module. However, the recess results in an appearance issue of notebook computer and thus disadvantages the notebook computer in the market.